Fire!
by Carry On My Wayward Willow
Summary: Ashpelt was burned in a fire- it took a toll on her, her fur caught flame, leaving her with nasty burns, and a dampened spirit. She learns to overcome her wounds, and looks forward to maybe getting an apprentice, so she can teach it everything she knows, she believes that it will mend her spirit. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue and Aliances

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Oakstar- light brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelfur- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Fawnstep- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors: Blazefire- ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Stormfang- dark grey tom with blue eyes

Hazelstripe- brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Foxstep- russet tom with green eyes,

Apprentice, Ashpaw (light grey tabby she-cat with cool blue eyes)

Dustclaw- grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Mottledbird- mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes,

Apprentice, Havenpaw (brown tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes)

Rowanstrike- ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Mousepool- small grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Shredear- dark grey tom with misty blue eyes, and a shredded ear

Firestorm- handsome ginger tom with green eyes

Briarclaw- chestnut brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes,

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (grey and white tom with blue eyes)

Queens: Dawnbird- cream pelted she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Stormfang's kits.

Robinsong- ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Squirrelfur's kits.

Elders: Mousypelt- old, cranky, mousy brown she-cat

 **ShadowClan:**

Leader: Clawstar- black tom with amber eyes, and a white chest and tail tip

Deputy: Fernpelt- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Eaglefeather- old, mad, brown tom with unkempt fur and amber eyes,

Apprentice, Stonewing (light grey tabby tom with light blue eyes)

Warriors: Toadleap- black and white tom with amber eyes

Shadefrost- black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Molefur- dark brown tom with amber eyes,

Apprentice, Daypaw (golden she-cat with blue eyes)

Olivefur- black tom with amber eyes

Appleclaw- creamish, redish tom with green eyes

Wolfpelt- dark grey tom with blue eyes

Vinefrost- dark grey tom with amber eyes

Mossclaw- light grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselstripe- brown tabby tom with amber eyes,

Apprentice, Nightpaw (black tom with blue eyes)

Flamefall- ginger tom with green eyes

Icestorm- white she-cat with light silver tabby patches, and blue eyes

Hailstorm- silky furred grey tom with darker flecks

Rainfeather- long furred she-cat with dark grey fur and tabby markings

Queens: Spottedfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Flamefall's kits.

 **RiverClan:**

Leader: Mothstar- golden dappled she-cat with bright blue eyes

Deputy: Fishleap- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Icewing- white she-cat with a ginger patch by her eyes, and green eyes,

Apprentice, Willowpaw (light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors: Perchleap- black tom with amber eyes

Ravenfrost- black and white tom with amber eyes

Lilydew- light brown tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Foxflight- clumsy russet tom with green eyes

Springfoot- long-haired white she-cat with a blue eye, and a green eye

Redflight- mottled red tom with amber eyes

Owleyes- tawny tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Weedfur- brown tabby tom with amber eyes,

Apprentice, Patchpaw (black and white tom with amber eyes)

Reedflame- black tom with amber eyes

Ottercreek- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Stormfrost- dark grey tom with blue eyes

Ripplestream- silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Lakesplash- ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: Minnowfur- sleek, dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Pikepelt- black tom with green eyes

 **WindClan:**

Leader: Hopstar- mousy brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Harestreak- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Tornclaw- black and white tom with a torn claw

Warriors: Doelight- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Quickflash- lanky silver she with blue eyes

Thrushflight- ginger tom with amber eyes,

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Blueheart- blue grey she-cat with blue eyes

Moordawn- cream tabby tom with green eyes

Rabbitfur- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

White-ear- white she-cat with amber eyes,

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Breezecloud- smoky grey she-cat with blue eyes

Specklefur- grey she-cat with darker grey flecks

Sparrowclaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Heatherbreeze- small white she-cat with blue eyes

Brightcloud- ginger and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Barkclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens: Crowfall- black and white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Sparrowclaw's kits, Meadowkit, and Fallowkit)

Elders: Tinypatch- cream she cat with brown tabby patches, and amber eyes

 **Ashpaw's POV:**

"Ashpaw! Ashpaw!" Ashpaw stumbled through the flaming forest. Through the haze of smoke, she could see Pebblepaw beckoning to her. She stumbled towards him, gasping for breath. "That's right, keep coming, your path is clear." She walked closer, every step forced, and heavy. Her breath came in rasps.

"Calm down, it's the smoke, you're almost safe, then you can be nice and warm, and healed, but for now, com towards me." Ashpaw panicked, she could hardly breathe, she could hardly think straight.

On the verge of defeat, Ashpaw, took slow steps towards Pebblepaw, Pebblepaw edged closer to her. She was almost there- she could see her target in sight.

Suddenly, there was a creak, and a flaming tree branch was swept to the ground with much force, causing the pile of sticks and grass to ignite. Pebblepaw leapt backwards, and was saved from the hungry, flames- Ashpaw, she wasn't as fortunate.

The fire rose, and then, a tuft of Ashpaw's fur caught fire. Ashpaw screamed so hard that her vocal chords hurt, leaving a raw, rasping sound. The sound split Pebblepaw's ears, and her flattened then, her cries still ringing in her ears, his face hot and raw feeling, as the fire spat embers out at him.

Ashpaw ran, screeching her raw, now raspy voice to StarClan. _Please, please take me soon, the agony is too much,_ she prayed to StarClan.

And StarClan answered…

With a miracle…

Cold water hit her foot, and she dived into what was the river. There was an audible hiss as she hit the water, followed by instant relief. Her burns still hurt, even in the freezing water, but it sure beat having your fur lit on fire.

She lay motionless with relief in the river, slowly fighting consciousness. Her sides ached from lack of breath. Her paw struck something hard, and she pulled herself onto what appeared to be a log. At the surface, her burns stung, and white water lashed at her face, until she had swallowed a bunch of it. Then last thing that she thought before she lost consciousness was, _kind of ironic that my name is Ashpaw._

 **A/N I need names for kit OC's, so here's the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Parents:**

 **Looks:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**


	2. Chapter One: Bad Dreams

**A/N: HOLY BLUEBERRY CREPES! FIVE REVIEWS! IN ONLY ONE CHAPTER! COOKIES FOR ALL! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Wow, I am HA-ppy!**

 **'MeowMixPraysForParis'- Yeah, that just about sums up the story, but I will focus less on her pain after the next few chapters, because this is a friendship genre story, XD.**

 **'Branchwing'- Thank you! And yeah... I audibly apologized to Ashpaw. X'D**

 **'Guest'- Thanks! I will be sure to use him!**

 **'Pebble Shining in a Stream'- Thank you! And I will use Flamekit and Frostkit!**

 **'Flamespirit of the Storm'- Thank you! I will place Thrushkit with Strikekit, it seems Dawnbird, and Stormfang has been a common couple! :D**

 **Chapter 2:** Everything hurt- Ashpaw drifted between consciousness. She was out of her river, with herbs plastered all over her. Ashpaw couldn't believe that she hadn't joined StarClan yet.

Her eyes slowly blinked open, as she adjusted to the sunlight, she was in the medicine cat's den, at the front, where sunlight hit her fur, spreading warmth throughout her body. She tested her legs carefully, they were stiff and sore, and stinging from the burns.

Ashpaw was not a pretty sight, her skin was raw and pink where the fire had caught on her fur. She was covered in dock.

Fawnstep, the medicine cat saw that Ashpaw had regained consciousness, and walked over. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked gently, in a soft whisper.

Ashpaw nodded mutely. "Here, this is honey, it will soothe your throat, and it tastes good." Fawnstep pushed a leaf with a yellow sap on it towards Ashpaw.

Ashpaw lapped at it, savoring every mouthful, it ran down her throat gently and smoothly, coating it, it tasted sweet, almost too sweet, but very good. She lapped up a bit more, before turning to Fawnstep.

"H-," she began, but stopped, her soft, gentle voice was now unbelievably raspy. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"Long enough for us to move back into camp- so about a quarter moon. I wasn't sure that you'd make it, for lack of food. Pebblepaw and I were able to drop some water down your throat.

Ashpaw nodded, licking her remaining fur. It had lost its silkiness. Her skin was scarred and delicate, her pads hard and cracked.

"Don't worry, your skin will toughen up in its own time," Fawnstep said. Ashpaw nodded.

"Where is Pebblepaw?" Ashpaw asked.

"On patrol," Fawnstep said.

"W-," Ashpaw stopped, she was just making her voice worse.

"Have some more honey," Fawnstep said, pushing it towards her, "then get some rest." Ashpaw lapped obediently at the honey, satisfied by the sweet taste, and the warm, coating feeling on her throat.

She lay her head down in the moss, a drifted asleep.

" _Fire! Fire! There's another fire! Get out!" Ashpaw bolted awake, she was back in the apprentice den, her burns healed!_

 _She prodded Pebblepaw and Havenpaw awake, quickly explaining the situation. The two apprentices ran out, hot on her heels._

" _Is everyone out?" Squirrelfur asked, worried._

" _Apprentice den clear," Havenpaw said._

" _Good, go on ahead, we'll be following closely behind," he said. The three apprentices set off, but soon Havenpaw slowed._

" _Hurry up," Pebblepaw called back to her, stopping._

" _N-no, carry on without me, I'll wait for the rest of them to catch up," she panted._

" _No, we're not going anywhere without you," Pebblepaw assured her. At this time, Ashpaw wasn't sure if she would wait for Havenpaw._

" _Go already, I'll be fine," Havenpaw snapped._

" _No," Pebblepaw flatly refused._

" _You're wasting time!" She screeched, pushing Pebblepaw forward towards Ashpaw. Ashpaw ran deep into the forest, until she arrived in a clearing, surrounded by a wall of flames. She flattened her ears, and crouched down, her fur fluffed out._

" _Ashpaw! Ashpaw!" Pebblepaw called. She stumbled through the flaming forest. There was a haze of smoke, but she could faintly see a path to Pebblepaw. She stumbled towards him._

" _That's right, keep coming, your path is clear," he said. Ashpaw stumbled, with forced steps, her breathing raspy._

" _Calm down, it's the smoke, you're almost there, then you can be nice, warm and safe, and healed, but for now, just keep coming," he said._

 _That gave her motivation, she speed up her walking, maybe she could get away, and not get burned again, but this time the flaming branch fell directly onto her. It was worse than agony, she screeched, the pain, the pain…_

"Wake up Ashpaw, it was only a dream," came the sweet honey voice of Fawnstep. Ashpaw relaxed, it felt good to be out of that dream.

"Hello Ashpaw," Ashpaw looked up to see Pebblepaw. He looked sad and tired.

"Pebblepaw! Where's Havenpaw?" Ashpaw asked.

"Right here, Ashpaw," the small light brown tabby she-cat stepped in lightly, she looked Ashpaw straight in her blue eyes while she talked, unlike Pebblepaw, who stared at her burns, or at his paws. "Guess what?" the light brown she-cat said with her happy and light voice.

"What is it?" Ashpaw sighed.

"Once you heal, you get to work with me and Foxstep to catch you up on all your training." Havenpaw said.

"Cool," Ashpaw said, but she was thinking about all the training she was going to miss, and how her friends would get their names first.

 **A/N So, sorta a filler, but whatever, bye!**

 **~Willow**


	3. Chapter Two: Overcoming

**A/N Okay, so this was long overdue. I was going to post this earlier, but I got sidetracked.**

 **'Flamewishsamerrychristmas'- Thank you, Ashblaze is a pretty name for Ashpaw.**

 **'Branchwing'- Thanks, this chapter will be about Ashpaw healing.**

 **'Guest'- Huh, I was actually thinking Ashfall or Ashclaw would be a good name for her when she gets her name.**

Ashpaw walked back from her training, sure, she liked catching up, but Foxstep wore her to the bone. Her burns were healing nicely, not leaving her any prettier, though. She dreaded grooming her fur each evening, because she would taste the ash flavor in her fur.

Five moons had passed since the accident, and Robinsong had given birth to Willowkit, Nightkit and Swiftkit. Willowkit had been born deaf, and the other two were very weak.

Dawnbird had plumped up, and looked like she'd give birth any day.

Havenpaw and Pebblepaw had gotten their names, Havenstripe and Pebbleclaw, Ashpaw suspected she was close to getting hers.

Pebbleclaw still wouldn't meet her eyes, he barely looked at her. This didn't help settle Ashpaw insecurities about her outward appearance at all.

Havenstripe walked up to her, Ashpaw still couldn't help but envy her beautiful light brown tabby fur, large hazel eyes, and white stomach and muzzle. It reminded Ashpaw of her old, pretty self. Havenstripe lay a hare down in front of her. "How are you?" Havenstripe asked in her silky voice. Though Ashpaw's burns had healed, her voice had not quite made the same recovery, it was still very rough.

"Fine," she rasped. It annoyed her that she sounded like an elder, even though she was still a 'paw.

"Ashpaw, I'm not stupid, I know that you're not fine," Havenstripe gently told her.

"You want to know what's bothering me?" Ashpaw asked, "just look around." Pebbleclaw was looking up, and immediately look away, as if he was scared to even look at her. Several other cats looked away when she looked at them.

"You like Pebblepaw, more than a friend, don't you?" Havenstripe asked. Slowly, Ashpaw nodded.

"And he won't even meet my eyes," she whispered.

"Well Ashpaw, Pebbleclaw isn't the same old, sweet Pebblepaw," Havenstripe said. "Though you are covered in burns and brittle fur on the outside, you are still truly my best friend, Ashpaw, as you always have been." She took a quick breath before continuing. "Pebbleclaw is the opposite, though he is handsome old Pebblepaw on the outside, he has drastically changed on the inside, he is bitter now, and he doesn't deserve you," Havenstripe said. "Now, I have to go do something."

Havenstripe slipped into the leader's den, she was in there for several minutes. Ashpaw awkwardly chewed on the rabbit, feeling better, as Havenstripe always made her feel better.

Since she had nothing else to do, she slipped into the nursery, bringing in the rest of the rabbit. She wasn't going to eat it, so maybe the queens or kits would. Willowkit tumbled over to her, though the kit couldn't speak or hear, she was adorable.

Robinsong raised her head. The queen looked absolutely worn out. "Hi Ashpaw," she said in a friendly tone, she could clearly see Ashpaw, but she seemed determined to hide any remarks of pity or horror that would certainly make her feel worse. Ashpaw appreciated it.

"Hi Robinsong," she returned the friendly tone. "Willowkit is adorable, where are the other two?"

"Right here," the queen said, gesturing to a nest with two kits in it. "The solid black tom is Nightkit, and the black and white one is Swiftkit."

Swiftkit yawned, his little pink mouth showing. He stood up, tiredly, and rubbed against Ashpaw, his fur soft and downy, purring. Ashpaw couldn't help but purr, they were adorable. Willowkit pounced, waking up Nightkit, who weakly returned the attack. Nightkit freed himself, bouncing over to Ashpaw.

"Hi! I'm Nightkit," he squeaked.

"I'm Ashpaw," she purred back, appreciating that he wasn't afraid of her burns.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Ashpaw bid the kits goodbye and walked into the hollow.

"Ashpaw, it's time for you to become a warrior," Oakstar said. Ashpaw's tail curled in excitement. _My warrior ceremony!_

 **Oookay, so there's chapter two for you, sorry I didn't post this earlier, I've recently been sick. Tell me what you think!**

 **~Willow**


End file.
